To the Real World!
by shawnchi1995
Summary: The king has given Sora, Kairi and Riku a letter saying that The Organization is back. They confront Xemnas, But all Xemnas does is open a portal. Where could it lead to?
1. Chapter 1

A boy walked down a road, coming back home from school. It was a cold Tuesday afternoon, and the road just so happened to be empty. Suddenly, a soft sound broke the peace. The boy turned around, and saw a black creature with huge yellow eyes. The boy cautiously stepped forward towards the being, but it made no move. The boy thought that it was harmless, so he reached forward to touch it. Before his hand reached the creature, thousands of the same thing sprung from nowhere. The boy screamed, and ran. Tiny beads of sweat started coming down his face as he sprinted as fast as he could. He looked over his shoulder to see the creatures chasing him. He quickened his pace, but soon, he tripped over a rock. He shrieked as the black creatures tackled him, and he watched in horror as a heart shaped thing came out of his chest and flew into the air. Then, everything went black.

Sora ran up to Riku, sitting on a palm tree. They stared into the sunset, remembering their last battle with Organization XIII's leader, Xemnas, which was about a week ago.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Said Riku

"Nope. Nothing will." Replied Sora, resting against the palm tree as well.

"What a small world." Said Riku.

"But part of one that's much bigger." Said Sora. With nothing else to say, they continued staring into outer space. "Hey Riku." Sora said suddenly. "What do you think it was? The door to light?" Riku chuckled, and hopped off the tree.

"This." He replied, pointing at his chest.

"This?" Sora asked, putting his hand over his heart.

"Yeah." Riku replied. "It's always closer than you think." Sora thought about that, gave him a friendly smile.

"Sora! Riku!" Shouted Kairi, running up to them.

"Hey! What's up?" Asked Sora, looking at the out of breath Kairi.

"Look!" She said holding up a bottle, with a rolled up piece of paper inside, bearing the kings' seal.

"From the king?" Sora exclaimed, snatching the bottle from her hand and unfolding the rolled up paper. It read: _Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku. I fear that Organization XIII is back. Some of the servants reported seeing men in black cloaks in the night. Please come quickly! – King Mickey_

"Oh… Shi—damn." Said Sora.

"I think we should get going." Said Kairi.

"Yeah. I think so too." Said Riku.After this, They ran to the place where they kept the Gummi Ship, and got in.

"Ready?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." They both replied.

"Ok… Blast off!" Sora yelled as the Gummi Ship zoomed forward, into space.

"Hmmm… If I remember," Sora muttered to himself. "Disney Castle is this way." Sora turned left, making the ship lurch suddenly.

"Careful!" Exclaimed Kairi, as a world came into view.

"We've arrived!" announced Sora, parking the ship. They exited, and were greeted by Chip and Dale.

"Hey Sora! We're glad you back!" They exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"I glad too." Sora replied.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi exclaimed. "They're so cute!" She picked up Dale and hugged him.

"Hey let go of me!" Dale yelled.

"Oh Yeah, Kairi, Riku, meet Chip and Dale." Sora said, pointing at the chipmunks.

"Nice to meet you!" said Dale. "But the King needs you right away in the library." Sora, Kairi, and Riku walked through the garden, looking at the scenery. The walked into the library, and found King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora!" Yelled Donald and Goofy together, running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Grawsh, we missed you Sora!" said Goofy, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, me too!" Said Sora. Everyone in the room greeted each other, and gave each other hugs.

"Now Sora," Mickey began. "I suppose you got my letter?"

"Yeah," said Riku "I wonder what the Organization is up to now."

"That is what we want to know also." Said Mickey. "Are you guys up for another journey?"

"Yes, your majesty!" Sora said.

"Good," said Mickey. "Donald and Goofy will go with you guys, and I'll stay here. I have a lot of catching up to do, especially since I was gone for a year."

"Ok, your majesty." Said Kairi. "Where should we go first then?"

"Hmmm… with the 5 of you, I don't think you'll be defeated very easily, will you?" asked Mickey.

"No, you majesty, I think we could beat any nobody that tries to attack." Said Sora.

"Good, then you won't be too scared at the news." Said Mickey. "I have found out that Organization XIII has gained more members, so it might not be so easy to defeat them."

"No problem, it's only a few more members anyway." Replied Sora.

"Good, well, I think you'd better get going." Said Mickey. "Wish you luck!" They waved good bye, and the 5 friends exited the room, and boarded the ship.

"You guys ready?" asked Sora. "We are headed to the Organization's stronghold, so you have to be prepared." Everyone nodded, and the ship lifted into space. While flying, they talked about what was going on, and they were catching up on things.

"I'm going to propose to Daisy after this journey!" Donald whispered in Sora's ear.

"Congrats!" Sora replied, giving Donald a smile. They continued talking, on and on for about 30 minuets, until they saw it. A world that was just too familiar to Sora.

"The World that Never Was." Riku said. They entered, and landed the ship. As they got out, they saw lots of nobodies, running away from them. Sora ignored them, and made their way towards the castle.

"Nothing's changed," Said Sora. "Same old place." They walked until they was a massive castle in front of them. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Brave Key Blade Masters, Step into the castle."

"I recognize that voice!" Riku exclaimed."

"Xemnas." Said Sora. They cautiously stepped into the castle, and saw nothing. Then, a man in a black cloak teleported in front of them. He revealed his face, and looked Sora straight in the eye.

"Sora," Xemnas said. "Are you surprised to see me?"

"Let's get this over with!" Sora yelled. "Where are your other lackeys?"

"We do not want to fight." Xemnas said calmly. "I just want… To talk."

"Yeah, right!" Sora said. "Just hurry so we can destroy you once and for all!"

"I do not think that would be necessary." Xemnas replied. "Because there is no way that you can defeat us."

"Oh Yeah?" Sora scoffed. "I defeated you last time, didn't I?"

"True, true," Xemnas said. "But, you see, we have gain more members."

"So? We can still defeat all of you!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, really?" Xemnas snapped his fingers, and out came 12 people. They all revealed their faces, and Sora recognized most of them, the only ones that seemed new were 5 of them, a old man with long blond hair, an extremely muscular orange haired man that stuck out, a man with blue hair covering one eye, a pink haired one, and a woman with short blond hair, with two antennae like things sticking out.

"Only 5 new guys?" Sora sneered.

"Of course not. Those five are old members." Xemnas replied.

"Then where are the new ones?" Sora asked.

"Look behind you." Xemnas replied. Sora slowly turned his head, to see not just a few members, but A LOT.

"Sora, meet Organization Infinity." Xemnas said. "159 members in total." Sora looked, terrified, at the number of members. He turned around, and faced Xemnas.

"Ok, what do you want?" Sora asked coldly.

"We need your help." Xemnas replied.

"Help? What help?" Kairi asked.

"We need you to get us some hearts." Xemnas replied.

"Can't you do that yourselves?" asked Goofy

"We could, but there is one problem." Xemnas said. "Do you happen to remember… Ansem the Wise?"

"Yes! We do!" shouted Riku. "What does he have to do with this?"

"He is alive." Xemnas replied.

"No way!" yelled Donald in amazement.

"That's impossible! We saw him die!" Sora said.

"Yes, and I thought that too, until I heard the news." Xemnas replied, calmly.

"News? What news?" Donald asked.

"The Ansem you knew is long gone. He has now gone crazy for revenge against us nobodies."

"And you expect me to believe such a stupid story?" sneered Sora.

"See for yourself." Xemnas said, as he waved his hand, making a little screen pop out in the middle of the air. Sora, and all his friends stared as a familiar man with blond hair and a beard came into view, screaming something about "nobodies will never get their hearts" and "I'll get enough heartless to destroy all nobodies". What was weird was that Ansem seemed to be controlling the heartless.

"T-that's impossible!" yelled Sora. "You're just trying to fool me! All of that is fake!"

"Ansem is currently trying to overtake a world that had nothing to do with this. Are you not going to save its' inhabitants, or are you going to make them suffer?" Xemnas said, ignoring Sora. He opened a portal, and pointed at it.

"This will lead you into the world that is being overrun by Ansem. Go help them, brave Key Blade masters." Sora looked at the portal, and looked back at Xemnas.

"Xemnas… if this is a trap, you'll be sorry." Sora growled. He and his friends stepped slowly into the portal, seeing nothing but blackness for a few seconds. Then blinding light came out of nowhere, making the 5 cover their eyes. They slowly opened their eyes, and saw people walking around what seemed to be a very polluted city.

"Where are we?" asked Riku.

"Like I know?" replied Sora. "Donald and Goofy, have you ever been here?" Sora turned around, to see not Donald or Goofy, but to see two men, standing there.

"Hey! Where did they go?" asked Sora.

"We had to fit in." said the shorter of the two men. "So I change us into humans." Sora stared and the men, and finally understood. Donald transformed himself and Goofy into humans.

"Ok…" muttered Kairi. "Should we ask someone what this place is?"

"Sure." Sora replied, turning to the nearest random person, asking where they were. The person stared at them strangely, and said something to them in an unknown language, then he walked away, shaking his head.

"Ok…" Sora said. "That sure didn't work out. They continued asking and asking people, but they all seemed to not understand. Finally, they gave up, and were about to continue along their way, until they heard a woman's voice.

"Excuse me, are you guys lost." Surprised by the sudden appearance of a person that understood them, Sora stammered: "Err… Yes! I mean no! I mean Yes!" The woman looked rather amused at Sora.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked.

"Ummm… Yes." Said Kairi. "Do you know what this place is?" The woman laughed at the question.

"You've been staying here, and you don't know what this place is called?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, you know, we are new around here, and so… yeah." Donald explained.

"Oh, if you really don't know," The woman said. "Welcome to Shanghai."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you very much, I.M.R Duelist for reviewing, adding me on author alert, adding the story on story alert, adding this story on favorites, and adding me as his/ her favorite author! Thank you so much! It means a lot! **

"Shanghai?" Sora asked Amused at such a weird name.

"Yes." Replied the woman. "You know, Shanghai, China?"

"China?" asked Goofy. "That sounds kinda familiar, don'cha think?"

"Yeah…" replied Sora, thinking for where he heard that name. "Oh! I remember! Mulan!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Replied Donald. "Do you think she is around here somewhere?"

"I don't know. The people here wear really different clothes than Mulan does." Sora replied.

"So anyway," The woman said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sora, that's Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku." Sora introduced.

"Donald and Goofy?" The woman replied, surprised.

"Yeah. Errr… Is something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Oh, nothing." The woman replied, quickly. "So would you like a tour of this place?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Kairi replied.

"Good, but before we get any where, my name is Samantha." She said. "This place that you are standing at is the Bund." Samantha said. They marveled at the great curved river, and the tall skyscrapers.

"Hey Samantha! What is that building over there called?" Kairi asked, pointing at an irregular shaped building.

"Ahhh… That building is the main tourist attraction in Shanghai. It's called the Pearl Tower" Samantha replied, taking out her camera and snapping a few photos. They continued on, until they saw a humongous television on a building. Sora stopped to watch it.

"Hey guys! Look! It seems to be the news!" Sora said, pointing at the television. There was a woman talking a unknown language, with a bunch of weird looking words. Sora decided that there was nothing really interesting, so he turned around, until he heard an English person talk from the television, through what seemed to be a recorded video. Even some pedestrians stopped to look at what was on the news. The man on the screen had dark brown skin, and behind him were many people running and screaming.

"_These creatures just popped out of nowhere, and started attacking everyone! If someone gets this, please tell the world what is happening here!" _The man on the screen screamed._ "The location is Los Angeles, California, Huntington Drive- AUUUUUGGGHH!"_ Sora watched in horror as a familiar black creature tackled the man, and he dropped the camera. The camera laid on its' side, so all Sora could see on the screen was people running and being engulfed by the black things.

"Heartless!" Riku yelled. "Xemnas was telling the truth!"

"C'mon guys!" Samantha called. Sora and his friends pulled their eyes from the screen, and followed her. They continued touring around the city, and saw many ancient buildings, as well as modern skyscrapers. Then finally, in the Afternoon, Samantha finished the tour.

"And that is really all you need to know about Shanghai." Samantha said.

"Thank you very much, Samantha, we really appreciate the time you've given us." Kairi said.

"No problem!" Samantha said. "Well, I have to go. See you round!" Samantha gave them a smile, and left the 5 friends, alone in the big, bustling city. They walk in silence, looking at the scenery around them, not saying a word.

"How could he do this?" asked Riku, suddenly.

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Ansem." Riku replied. "How could he do such a thing to an innocent world?"

"I dunno." Goofy said, scratching his head. "I thought he was our friend! A' Hyuk!."

"How are we supposed to stop him?" Donald wondered aloud. "This world is pretty big."

"Well, I suppose we do owe Organization XIII- I mean Infinity an apology." Sora said. "We didn't believe them."

"Yeah… I guess so." Said Kairi. "Now where—" BOOOOOOM!!! A Gigantic horde a black creatures burst from the pavement and started crawling around the place. The pedestrians stared at the creatures, as the creatures stared back. Then, without warning, one of the creatures lunged at a pedestrian, causing everyone to scream.

"Heartless!" Sora yelled. "Brace your- OMPH!" People ran around, bumping into Sora, making him fall to his stomach.

"Sora!" Yelled Kairi, as she was being pushed away by crowds of people. Sora soon found himself alone in the middle of hundreds of people, separated from his four other friends.

"Kairi!" He yelled. "Riku! Donald! Goofy!" Sora was getting a bit worried, pushing through panicked people, trying to find his friends. Suddenly, a heartless tackled Sora, making him trip. He summoned his Keyblade, knocking the heartless away, only to find 10 others lunge on him.

"Get off!" He yelled, swinging the Keyblade wildly. It was no use, one heartless then jumped on his face, blinding him. He tumbled aimlessly around, arms swinging. All the heartless on him made him fell heavy. He walked like a drunk person, with heartless all over him. He then tripped over a metal bar, making him fall into the river he plunged deeper and deeper into the water, until finally the heartless let go of him. Sora was weak, and was running out of air. He kicked his legs as hard as he could. It was too late. His lungs seemed like they were going to explode. He kicked, faster, even though he felt drowsy. Slowly, his legs stopped kicking, and he stared towards the surface, which seemed miles away. Then slowly, his eyes closed.

Kairi looked franticly around for any of her friends. She was extremely worried, since the last thing she saw of Sora was him tackled by heartless and falling into the river. She pushed through the crowds of people, until she got to the place where she last saw Sora fall into the river. She scanned the water surface to see if she could find the familiar spiky hair sticking from the water. She had no luck. Her last resort was to dive into the water after him. She jumped over the metal railings, plunging into the water. Still, there was no sign of Sora. She kicked towards the bottom of the river, searching for the boy. Going deeper and deeper, to find nothing. Still, she didn't give up. She swam for what seemed like hours, searching for any sign of Sora. Her lungs felt like they were being crushed by a hammer. She then saw a familiar metal thing floating there. It was Sora's Keyblade. She kicked her legs faster, and took it before it sank any lower. The Keyblade jerked, as if it tried to run away from Kairi. Kairi thought that it must be trying to get to Sora. She swam in the direction that the Keyblade was pulling towards. She swam, until she saw a body in the water, with brown spiky hair. She went up to him, grabbing his arm, and pulling him to the surface. She was running out of air, kicking harder than ever, knowing that if she didn't get out soon, they would both have to chance of surviving. It seemed like hours, as Kairi closed her eyes and swam up. She didn't think she was going to make it. SPLASH! She emerged from the water, feeding her hungry lungs with air. She pulled Sora and the Keyblade to shore, coughing water out. She turned at Sora, looking at his unconscious body for a few seconds, as if she never seen him in her life, until she finally realized what she was supposed to do. she never had any experience with trying to revive a person that had been unconscious in the water, but she tried anyway. She put her hands over Sora's chest, and pushed hard. Sora still closed his eyes unconscious. Kairi pushed several times, and started to get frightened. Tears rolled down her face as she unsuccessfully tried to save Sora.

"Sora!" She cried, pushing repeatedly. "Don't leave me! Please!" Kairi's tears dropped without stopping, as she gave up.

"Kairi." said a familiar voice. Kairi turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick Ramble:

**Quick Ramble: **

**XLVI 46 in roman numerals.**

**CLX 160 in roman numerals.**

Kairi turned around the familiar voice belonged to a unfamiliar woman in a leather black cloak.

"Y-you!" Kairi exclaimed "You're part of the Organization!"

"Yes," The woman replied. "Name's Xehrc"

"What do you want?" Kairi asked.

"Relax; I'm here to help you." Xehrc replied. "You see, my element is oxygen, and I see your friend here needs some." Xehrc reached out to touch Sora's body.

"Don't touch him!" Kairi yelled, slapping Xehrc's hand away. Suddenly, Xehrc thrust her hand towards Kairi.

"Don't get smart with me, girl. Remember, I control oxygen. I can make you stop breathing." Xehrc waved her hand around, and suddenly, Kairi couldn't breathe.

"Now are you going to let me save your friends or not?" Xehrc said coldly. Kairi nodded. Xehrc put down her hand, and Kairi gasped for air. Xehrc touched Sora's chest lightly, making a gust of wind blow towards them. At first nothing happened, then suddenly… "GASP!" Sora breathed in, and sat up strait, coughing out water. Kairi stared at Sora, dazed.

"H-hi." Said Sora. Kairi lunged at him, giving him a bone breaking hug.

"Sora! I thought you drowned! Oh my gosh you scared me half to death! Don't ever do that again! I thought you really died!" She cried.

"Kairi, it's okay. I'm still alive." Sora said weakly. Kairi turned around, ready to thank Xehrc, but she was gone.

IOI

"Good job, Number XLVI." Xemnas said. "You saved the Keyblade master."

"Yeah, Kairi tried to stop me from saving him, for some reason." Xehrc replied.

"Maybe she still doesn't trust us." Said Xemnas. "Perhaps—"

"Hey Xemnas!" Said a hooded man, as he came walking into the room. He revealed his face to be Xigbar.

"I found a new member." Xigbar said.

"Well, let's see him." Xemnas said calmly.

"Hey new kid!" Xigbar called. "Get over here. The Superior wants to see you!" A little boy, about 12 years old walked into the room, looking very nervous.

"Hello, what is your name?" asked Xemnas.

"Sh- Shawn." The boy replied.

"Okay." Said Xemnas. Xemnas raised his hand up, and put his hand in front of Shawn. Suddenly, the letters S, H, A, W, and N appeared in front of Shawn. Xemnas waved his hand, making the letters swirl around Shawn, creating a ring of light around him. Xemnas then threw his hands down, making an X appear in the name.

"Nawxsh." The new member said, stunned at the name creation.

"Yes, you are Number CLX. Now, please tell me how you have become a nobody." Xemnas said.

"Well, I was walking home from school, when I saw this black creature. I reached out to touch it, but then thousands of it came out of nowhere, and chased me. They then tackled me, and then the last thing I felt was me falling into darkness."

"I see. Now, summon out your weapons with your own will." Xemnas commanded. Nawxsh put his hand in front of him, and summoned out his weapon. Xemnas never seen the thing in his life.

"Pray tell, what is that？" asked Xemnas "A Boomerang with buttons?"

"No, Superior. It's a Video Game Controller." Xehrc replied. "To be exact, it's a PlayStation 2 controller."

"PlayStation 2?" asked Xemnas, puzzled.

"Never mind." Xehrc said, rolling her eyes.

"I am curious to see how this… "Controller" works." Said Xemnas.

"But how? There is no where to show you how I can fight with this." Said Nawxsh.

"No worries!" said Xemnas. He called for Zexion, and he appeared in a flash.

"Yes, Superior?" asked Zexion.

"I do hope I was not disrupting anything, have I?" asked Xemnas.

"No, Superior." Zexion said.

"Good. Now, I would like you to create an illusion. Just make a little battlefield." Xemnas commanded.

"Yes, Superior." Zexion said. He waved his hands, and suddenly the whole room transformed into a little stage, with what seemed like purple fire surrounding it. Xemnas then called Saïx, and asked him to summon some heartless. Soon, 5 heartless appeared in front of Nawxsh. He look a little scared, but he stood his guard. He then clicked a few buttons on the controller, and a purple beam shot from, stunning the heartless. Then he grabbed the controller by the wire and swung in like a medieval flail, killing the heartless.

"Impressive…" Xemnas said. "Show me what kind of summons you can do with this… controller."

"Ok." Nawxsh replied. He pressed a few buttons on the controller, and out came a man with a red hate in blue overalls.

"What kind of summon is that?" asked Saïx.

"His name is Mario." Said Nawxsh.

"I see. Show me some other summons." Xemnas commanded. Nawxsh obeyed, pressed a few buttons, and out came a man in a green robotic suit holding a gun, a orange bandicoot, a strange animal holding a wrench with a robot strapped on his back, and man with a sword, shield, green pointy hat, with a green suit.

"Master Chief, Crash Bandicoot, Ratchet and Clank, and Link." Nawxsh said.

Xemnas, Xigbar, Zexion and Saïx stared at the summons, interested. Xehrc looked amused.

"Let me guess. You element is Video Games, right?" asked Xehrc. Nawxsh nodded in reply. Xehrc laughed. "God the elements are turning crazy!"

IOI

Sora and Kairi walked aimlessly around in the now empty street. They strolled by abandoned cars and shops with the windows broken.

"So… You have any idea where Riku and the others are?" asked Sora.

"No… I don't even know where we are." Answered Kairi.

"In that case, I'm taking a break." Sora said. He walked into a abandoned shop and grabbed a few bags of chips and two bottles of coke. He was extremely hungry, especially after all the excitement earlier this afternoon. He handed Kairi one of the bag of chips and a bottle of coke. They sat down, eating and drinking.

"Do you think we'll ever find Riku and the others?" asked Kairi.

"Of course!" Replied Sora "Cheer up Kairi. We'll find them soon." Even as Sora said that, he had doubts. It was becoming dark. Suddenly, Heartless appeared out of nowhere, and surrounded them both. Sora and Kairi both jumped up and the coke and chips spilled everywhere. They both summoned out their Key Blades.

"Just the perfect time for heartless to come." Kairi muttered. They lunged at the heartless destroying some. Kairi smashed around wildly, but killed some. The Heartless kept on coming, and Sora and Kairi were getting tired.

"They're not stopping!" exclaimed Sora. He fell back, defeated. Not long, Kairi fell back too.

"I don't think we're going to make it." Wheezed Kairi.

"Grawsh, I don't think so!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Suddenly, a figure jumped out of nowhere and squished a heartless with a shield. Then, lighting appeared and electrified a few heartless, as another three. Figures came and destroyed the rest of the heartless.

"Seems like you need our help, Key Blade Masters." Two men in black cloaks along with Riku came over to the surprised Sora and Kairi.

"Aren't you with the Organization?" asked Sora.

"Yep, We saw that you needed help. Did you not?" asked a man with purple hair that stuck forward. He was holding an extremely long glaive. "Oh, and my name is Extenvs." He said holding out his hand. Sora shook it.

"I'm Xelsley." Said the other member, a woman.

"Me, Donald, and Goofy were lost in this city, and these guys came to help us." Explained Riku. Xelsley's element is direction, and so she directed us to you guys."

"We were so worried!" exclaimed Donald, giving Sora a hug.

"Thank you." Kairi said to the Organization members.

"Hey, no prob!" said Xelsley. "I guess we'll have to stick with you guys, in case you need help."

"Okay, Sure." Sora said.

"I think we should sleep now, it's getting awfully late." Goofy said.

"Yeah me too," Riku said, giving a big yawn.

"Go ahead, we'll watch out for heartless." Said Extenvs.

"Don't you need some sleep?" asked Kairi

"We're nobodies, remember? We don't need sleep." Said Xelsey. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Goofy, and Donald all found a comfortable place to sleep and laid down.

"Good night!" Said Donald, laying on a little patch of grass.

"When did the Organization become so kind?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask me!" Kairi said, yawning. Sora rested his head on a sack of rice, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora woke up, and saw Extenvs trying to start a fire. He seemed to be having a little trouble.

"Damn it, where's Axel when you need him?" He muttered to himself. "Oh, you're awake!" Extenvs said noticing Sora. Sora looked around and saw everyone else still asleep.

"Where's Xelsley?" asked Sora.

"She went to get some food. She saw a little grocery store on the way here." Extenvs replied, still having trouble with the fire. Suddenly, Kairi woke up. She sat up sleepily, and gave a big yawn. She saw Extenvs struggling with the fire.

"Here, let me help you." Kairi said. She got the stones that Extenvs was holding and struck them together. Suddenly, a spark flew out, and the wood caught on fire.

"Thanks." Said Extenvs

"No problem。" Replied Kairi. Soon, Xelsley returned with an armful of food.

"I'm back!" chirped Xelsley. See looked at everyone expecting to be congratulated, only to find half of the people still asleep. "Hey! Wake up already! Don't you want to eat?" She yelled at Riku, Donald, and Goofy. They sprang up, and sat up immediately.

"What's your problem?!" Screamed Donald. "I was so comfortable!!!" Goofy looked confused, and Riku looked like he has not slept for 10 years.

"I've brought you some breakfast. Now do you want to eat or continue on your mission with an empty stomach?" Donald looked at the food and started to drool.

"Errrr… Let's Eat!" Donald said in a much more respectful attitude.

"That's the spirit." Xelsley said. She put the food down on the ground.

"Grawsh, It smells really good!" Goofy said, taking a big whiff of the food.

"They're called fried dumplings." Said Riku. "And these are eggish-pancake things. I forgot what they're called. Nonetheless they are still really good."

"Since when did you become the genius of food?" Joked Sora.

"I took cooking class when we came back from our last mission, remember, genius?" Riku replied. When everyone was done, they decided to continue on their journey.

"So why exactly are you guys helping us in the first place?" asked Kairi.

"Why do you think?" replied Extenvs. "We want our hearts back too, you know. You guys have no idea what it feels like to have no feelings. Though I don't feel sad that I don't have a heart because I don't have feelings, so – oh whatever." As they continued walking, they saw a boat that crashed into a restaurant called "Paulaner's". They also saw many buildings with smoke coming out of them, and Pearl Tower almost completely destroyed.

"I wonder how Samantha is doing now…" muttered Riku. They suddenly realized they had no idea where they were and what to do.

"Oh my god!" Sora yelled in frustration. "We're never going to find Ansem in this rate! How are we supposed to get to 'Los Angeles, California' anyway?!"

"You know, my element is Direction so I can pinpoint which way to go." Said Xelsley.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Said Donald.

"No one told me to." Xelsley replied. She closed her eyes and it looked like she was concentrating really hard. "Los Angeles is that way!" Xelsley pointed to their left.

"Good! Finally we're making some progress!" Said Sora.

"There is one problem though…" Xelsley said.

"What's that?" Asked Kairi

"It's more than six-thousand one hundred miles away." She said.

"Oh my INSERT SWEAR WORD HERE GOD!!!" Yelled Sora.

IOI

"Looks like our little 'friends' need help." Said Xemnas.

"Yep." Replied Xehrc. "Should we send in Xemruaice?"

"Yes. Call him in." Xemnas said. Not long, a tall man with straight black hair teleported into the room. He wore square-shaped black and red rimmed glasses, which was probably the most color ever on an organization member's apparel.

"What do you want?" asked Xemruaice. "I was in the middle of a killing spree in Grand Theft Auto IV."

"I am not interested in your Television based entertainment systems." Xemnas said. I need your help."

"What?" Asked Xemruaice.

"These people need help" Xemnas replied, pointing at the floating screen showing Sora and his friends.

"How can I help? You've never asked me to do something before!" Xemruaice said excitedly.

"Your element is Transportation. These people need it." Xehrc said.

"Cool! Finally, real adventure!" Xemruaice said.

"You'll have to go immediately." Xemnas said.

"Wait, I gotta go save my game first." Xemruaice teleported out of the room, and returned shortly after. He then summoned his weapon, an M4 A1 Assault Rifle, and cocked it.

"Let's Roll." Xemruaice said teleporting out of the room to Shanghai.


	5. Chapter 5

**IT IS CRUCIAL THAT YOU READ THIS. I HAVE UPDATED THE STORY, AND IT INCLUDES CRUCIAL STORY INFO.**

"Sora, calm down. We'll find a way to Los Angeles." Goofy said.

"It's six thousand miles away! That'll take months!" Sora said.

"Actually its six thousand **one hundred **miles away." Xelsley said.

"Wow. Way to brighten my mood." Sora said glumly.

"Listen, we'll make no progress if we just lay here and complain." Kairi said.

"Yeah, we had better get moving." Riku agreed. Suddenly, hundreds of heartless surrounded them.

"This day just gets from bad to worse." Sora said through gritted teeth. Xelsley summoned her weapon, a big wrench, and Extenvs summoned his Glaive.

"Brace yourselves!" Extenvs said. He leaped at the heartless slashing wildly. The battle was on. Everyone was so engaged in the battle that they hadn't noticed that some of the heartless were merging together to create a big monster.

"I think they've stopped attacking!" yelled Sora. As less and less heartless came. He turned to look at Donald, who had dropped his staff and stared at the sky with big horror filled eyes.

"Err… Donald?" Sora asked poking Donald's shoulder. Donald merely pointed at the sky. Sora looked up.

"Oh. My. God." Sora said. A twenty-story-high heartless was standing over the frightened group.

"RUN!!!!" Screamed Donald, finally coming back to his senses. Everyone dashed as fast as they could the other way, but the huge beast ran after them, swinging its huge arms, smashing a golden building that had big words "AURORA" in half. Humongous chunks of concrete fell like meteors towards the heroes, and the dodged all of them. Suddenly, an object dropped on the heartless's back, causing a huge explosion. Everyone looked at the big creature stagger a little and turn around, swinging its massive arms at what appeared to be a jet. Standing on the jet was a man shooting little grenade launcher pellets at the beast.

"YEAH!!" screamed the man on the jet. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES???!!!" Xelsley and Extenvs both smiled at the man and said simultaneously:

"Xemruaice"

"Let me guess. Another member?" Kairi said.

"Yeah," Extenvs replied. "He's a gamer, though Xeans plays more than he does."

"Xeans?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Another member." Extenvs replied. The huge monster was finally defeated and fell to the ground. The impact of the body caused another building to fall. Xemruaice flew close to the group and jumped of the jet.

"Hello, people." Xemruaice said.

"Xemruaice, what are you doing here?" asked Xelsley.

"The superior sent me to assist you." Xemruaice said, making a bigger jet appear by waving his hand. "You can use this to get to this 'Las Ongolees'"

"Los Angeles." Riku corrected.

"Same thing." Xemruaice replied. "Los Angeles, Las Ongolees, who gives a crap? Now are you gonna get in the god damn jet, or are you going to continue wasting my time?" After this, everyone climbed into the jet, and they flew off the direction towards Los Angeles. After 13 hours, they finally saw land again.

"Land ho!" Said Xelsley. Everyone looked outside.

"Hey look at that!" Kairi said pointing at a big statue of a green woman holding a torch. "This world has many weird monuments!" They marveled at all the sight until they saw another destroyed city.

"Looks like Los Angeles and Shanghai weren't the only cities attacked." Goofy said. They flew closer to the ground and saw a big white building with a huge hole on the side, with smoke billowing out of it. They slowed down so they could read the sign post.

"Pennsylvania Ave." Kairi read aloud.

They continued along their way, getting closer to Los Angeles.

"Just 275 miles left!" Xelsley said.

"Finally! We're almost there!" Sora said happily. "Nothing can ruin this day now!" WHAM! Something just hit the jet.

"What was that?" asked Xemruaice.

"I don't know." Said Kairi. She looked out the window, and suddenly a black thing flew onto the window. Kairi shrieked in horror. "It's a HEARTLESS!" She screamed.

"Oh crap." Sora said. Soon, 50 more heartless flew and leaped onto the jet.

"God damnit!" Yelled Xemruaice. "There's to much weight! We're going down!" The jet took a steep dive directly towards the ground.

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

CRASH! BAM! BOOM!

IOI

"Why is it that whenever I send in help, they get into more trouble?" Xemnas asked.

"Beats me. Maybe you need to send in better help." Xehrc replied.

"Xemruaice was a perfect choice just then. It's all because of their miserable luck." Xemnas said. "Besides, Xemruaice hasn't done anything. I just had to give him a chance to fight."

"Yeah, but look what's happened. They've crashed right in the middle of freaking nowhere." Xehrc said. "If Xemruaice had enough brains, he would have used a plane with guns on it or something."

"Silence. We are not to talk about other members like that." Xemnas said. Suddenly, Xigbar came into the room, again with another new person.

"I've found another member!" Xigbar announced proudly. "Introduce yourself please." The girl walked into the room, confused.

"I- I don't know what's going on." She said.

"Well, I don't really know either, but you'll just have to live with it." Xehrc said. The girl suddenly looked extremely surprised and shocked at the sight of Xehrc.

"Cher?!" She exclaimed. "Is that you?" Xehrc looked confused at first, but finally said:

"Mona! I haven't seen you since 8th grade!"

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" Xemnas said.

"This is Mona, my old classmate." Xehrc replied.

"Cher, can you please tell me what is this place, and why am I here?" Mona said.

"My name isn't Cher anymore, Mona." Xehrc said. "It's Xehrc. And you have been chosen to join this Organization. Our mission is to collect hearts so we can be normal people again."

"Hearts? Normal people? What are you talking about? Aren't we normal people?" Mona asked.

"Mona, right now you're technically dead." Xehrc said.

"WHAAATT???!!!" She screamed.

"I mean, you don't have a heart anymore. Haven't you noticed that you don't have emotions anymore?" Xehrc said.

"Now that I think about it, yes." Mona said.

"Good. I'm gald you understand, though I'm not really glad because I don't have emotions anymore." Xehrc said. Now let's begin the new member ceremony!" Xemnas stood up and cleared his throat.

"Mona, please tell us how you became a nobody." Xemnas said.

"Nobody? What's that?" Mona asked.

"A person with no heart. Long story." Xehrc said. "Now just answer the question."

"Ok, well I was at Las Vegas having a wonderful time with my boyfriend Maurice."

"Maurice? Where have I heard that name before?" Xemnas wondered out loud.

"I believe it was Xemruaice's name before he became a nobody." Xehrc said. "Anyway, please continue."

"I was riding the New York New York Roller Coaster Ride, when suddenly it stopped as it was going its' fastest speed. Some people were flung out of their seats and probably dropped to their deaths. But me and Maurice were still alive. Suddenly these black creatures started crawling towards us. They surrounded us and all I remember after that was screaming for help." Mona finished her story, and Xemnas did the name changing magic, and gave Mona her new name:

Noxam.

"Sora! You okay?" Sora opened his eyes and saw Donald standing over him.

"He's alright!" Called Kairi.

"Uhhnggg…" Sora mumbled. "Where are we?"

"No idea." Said Xemruaice. "The only clue of where we are is that sign over there." Xemruaice pointed at a tall sign that read:

"Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada."


End file.
